Armada Side swipe's heritage
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Side swipe never knew his father because he was raise by his Autobot mother. Side swipe soon finds out the truth he is half Decepticon! His father is none other than Megatron himself what will he do? Will he lose his friends the Autobots and Hot shot his bro? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare of a father and son

chapter 1 nightmare of a father and son

Side swipe was in his room it was late at night and Side swipe was sleeping like a rock. Side swipe began to dream.

 _"Side swipe! You constantly mess up, you are a failure." Blurr said._

 _"He's not right be one of us." Jetfire said._

 _"He's will never be one of us." Scavenger said._

 _"I think we should lock him in the brig." Smokescreen said._

 _"Bro don't let them do this." Side swipe said._

 _"I'm not your brother considering what you are." Hot shot said._

 _"Better yet let's just send to where his father is." Red alert said._

 _"Yeah," the other Autobots said._

 _"Side swipe never return to this base again go to your father," Optimus said._

 _"But I don't have a father." Side swipe said._

 _Then all the Autobots disappeared. Then a shadow appeared it got closer and revealed Megatron._

 _"What do you want Megacreep!" Side swipe said._

 _"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man!" Megatron said._

 _"Huh?" Side swipe said._

 _"Side swipe you sure have grown." Megatron said._

 _"Why do you care?" Side swipe asked._

 _"My dear boy come with me, I am your father." Megatron said._

Side swipe woke up screaming. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavy.

The other Autobots came in running in.

"What's going bro?" Hot shot asked.

"I'm okay, I just had the worst nightmare of my entire life. But I'll be okay it was only dream." Side swipe said. "Sorry I woke you guys." he said.

"It's okay now let's get some sleep." Jetfire said.

For the rest of the night Side swipe spent the time tossing and turning he didn't know what to think.

The next morning Hot shot saw Side swipe looked rather tired. "So couldn't back to sleep after that nightmare huh Side swipe?" Hot shot said.

"Yes couldn't go back to sleep." Side swipe said.

"It must have been pretty bad." Hot shot said.

"I think I should talk about it. I will probably be to get some rest once I get it off my chest." Side swipe said.

"You can tell me anything." Hot shot said.

"Okay it's like this," Side swipe said. "I had failed in doing something. Blurr called me a failure. Jetfire said I don't have right to be an Autobot. Scavenger agreed with him by saying I will never be one. Smokescreen suggested to lock me in the brig. I begged you to help me and you said we were not brothers you acted like I was a monster. Red alert suggested to send me to where my father is I never even knew my father. Everyone agreed to that. Optimus told me to never return. Then Megatron appeared and told me something that has been grinding in mind." Side swipe said.

"What did Megatron tell you." Hot shot said.

"I don't know if I should I don't want you to reject me." Side swipe said.

"Side swipe there is no need to worry we're bros." Hot shot said.

"Okay," Side swipe said. He took a deep breath and let it out. "He told me he was my father." he said.

To Side swipe's surprise Hot shot didn't reject him at all instead he hugged him. "Side swipe that must be a scary thing to think, tell you what I'll help you find out." Hot shot said.

"Thanks bro." Side swipe said.

Hot shot and Side swipe began to do a little research.

But Side swipe had a bad feeling about this.

That night at the Decepticon moon base Megatron was fast asleep. He was dreaming.

 _Megatron saw the newest Autobot Side swipe standing in front of him. He prepared for a fight._

 _"Don't shoot!" Side swipe said._

 _"Why shouldn't I?" Megatron asked._

 _"You never cared about anyone else you always tossed us round." Side swipe said._

 _"What you talking about?" Megatron demanded._

 _"Me and my mother you never cared about us." Side swipe said._

 _"Why would I care about you and your mother?" Megatron asked._

 _Then Cyclonus shot Side swipe in the back and the rookie Autobot fell face first to the ground._

 _"You are my father and you brought this upon yourself." Side swipe said and then died._

Megatron woke up with a jolt. He only spent the night with one femme in his entire life so how could he have a son and him being the rookie Autobot Side swipe no less. He needed answers.

Megatron went to the computer and spent half the night doing research. Just like Hot shot and Side swipe were doing at the Autobot base. They hoped they would find the answers they are looking for.

No one would be prepared for what was about to unfold. This was probably a disaster waiting to happen.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Research

chapter 2 Research

Side swipe was seeking answers because of a nightmare he had last night. "Side swipe all I can see is records of your mother and your father is mentioned on your birth certificate." Hot shot said.

"What am I going to do." Side swipe said.

"Why have you two been at the computer all day?' Red alert asked.

Side swipe explained why.

"Side swipe maybe you had that dream for reason, but we will find answers don't worry." Red alert said.

Megatron had found the file he had been looking for it was the file of Quickstreak the femme who spent the night with even though she was Autobot. He read through she was pregnant with an unknown bot's child. She gave birth to son naming him Side swipe but the father was unknown. She raised him on her on and when the child was a teen the mother disappeared.

"So it is possible he might be my child I need a sample of the kids CNA." Megatron said. He ordered his troops to go get Side swipe's CNA without killing the bot.

Red alert was doing some research. He needed CNA of Megatron to see if it was true but was risky thing to get.

Right now Hot shot and Side swipe were on a drive.

"Maybe I'll be able to clear my head while on our drive bro." Side swipe said.

"Good, you need to get your mind off things." Hot shot said.

Then Cyclonus and Demolisher appeared. "Uh oh." Side swipe said.

They pinned Side swipe down. "Hey let me go!" Side swipe shouted.

"No way." Cyclonus said and took out a needle with a vile. He stuck it in one of Side swipe's wires. "OUCH! That hurt!" Side swipe exclaimed.

"There we got what needed." Demolisher said seeing the vile of energon.

"Side swipe are you okay?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Side swipe said. "Why did they want my energon?" he asked.

"I have bad feeling about it." Hot shot answered.

At the Decepticon Moon base.

"Why did you want this energon Megatron?" Demolisher asked.

"I'll explain later." Megatron said.

"Something is clearly bothering him." Starscream said.

"Yes something must be on his mind." Wheeljack said.

"I wonder what is running through his head." Thrust said.

"Be quiet all of you!" Megatron barked.

Then he stuck a needle into his arm and drew out some of his energon. He went to the computer and set it on CNA scanning. To see if the dream he had was correct.

"Why are you running a CNA test on the kid's energon?" Cyclonus asked.

"Because I had a dream last night Side swipe was in front of me berating me and he told me I was always pushing him around and was never there for him and his mother. I didn't know what he was talking about since I'm not married. Then Cyclonus shot him in the back and the young one fell to the ground and before he died of his wounds he called me father." Megatron said.

"Whoa." the others said at the same time.

"I want to make sure this wasn't some dumb fantasy my exhausted mind dreamed up. Or a message that something or someone was trying to tell me." Megatron said.

The computer began to decipher the data and began to load the results. The loading was rather slow.

"So if he is your son how can you have one if you were never married." Cyclonus asked.

"It was a long time ago I found myself trapped in a cave during an acid rainstorm with a female Autobot soldier. But then one thing lead to another and we made love then we woke up in each other's arms the next day we went our separate ways after that and never saw her again." Megatron said.

"Then it would be possible that Megatron could have child." Starscream said.

"Megatron what if he is your son?" Demolisher asked.

"We will bring him here and make him into one of us." Megatron said.

"But Megatron even if he was he would be loyal to the Autobots since he grew up with them and is on their side." Thrust said.

"Yeah what Thrust said. Besides I doubt he could relate to us after living his whole life as Autobot and never realizing he was a con." Cyclonus said laughing.

"Technically he's half Decepticon." Wheeljack said.

"I agree with Wheeljack Side swipe is a half link. He might have the strengths of both factions." Starscream said.

"Quiet everyone was must wait for the results before going any further." Megatron said.

Then the computer beeped. The results came up. It matched Megatron's alright.

"It's true, he's my son I have to bring him home." Megatron said.

"I always wanted to have a child to follow in my footsteps it was the one thing I wanted more than ruling the universe. But a doctor told me I probably couldn't have any because I my male parts developed later they should." he said.

"His birth was nothing short of a miracle. He shouldn't have even been conceived." he added.

The other Decepticons were shocked. If Megatron was suppose to be infertile him having son was a miracle.

Megatron then looked up Quickstreak's medical profile. It said on it that she too was suppose to be infertile.

"How could she have got pregnant she is suppose to be infertile as well. So there had to be reason for Side swipe to be born." Megatron said. Megatron printed out the results.

"Give this to my son he must know the truth about me being his father." Megatron told Starscream.

"Yes sir." Starscream said.

"I hope he doesn't reject me. If I knew I would have done anything to raise him and protect him. Now that I'm father I want to do anything for my child." Megatron said to himself.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Side swipe the miracle child

chapter 3 Side swipe the miracle child

Side swipe was getting looked at by Red alert after the cons attacked him. "I'm okay it's just a little sore in wire from the needle the they stuck me with." Side swipe said.

"But why would they want Side swipe's energon?" Smokescreen asked.

"I don't know but there has to be a reason for it." Optimus said.

"Yes, but who knows the reason for it." Scavenger said.

Blurr was out for a drive. Starscream appeared in front of him.

"What do you want?" Blurr asked.

"Give this to Side swipe it's from Megatron." Starscream said tossing it to Blurr.

Blurr caught the envelop. Before Blurr could ask why Starscream had left. "Okay I better give this to the kid." he said.

When Blurr had returned the others were wondering why he was holing an envelop. "Where's Side swipe?" Blurr asked.

"He's training with Hot shot." Scavenger said.

"Where are they training?" Blurr asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jetfire asked.

Blurr explained what had happened. "So that thing is a message for Side swipe from Megatron?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes it is." Blurr said.

"I don't think you should give it to him." Jetfire said.

"It might have the answers we're looking from Side swipe's unusual dream." Optimus said.

"Okay we better give it to the kid." Scavenger said.

Red alert was in the middle of research he was looking for Side swipe's mother's medical records and her personal profile. He was looking through several profiles in the data base.

"I hope I can find it and settle this problem." Red alert said to himself.

Blurr and the other Autobots came into the training room and saw Side swipe and Hot shot were sparring for practice. "Hey guys." Hot shot said.

"Kid this message is for you apparently it's from Megatron." Blurr said.

"Oh dear." Side swipe said.

"It probably has to do with what happened earlier." Hot shot said.

Side swipe opened it. He looked at the message. "No, it can't be true!" Side swipe said and he dropped the message and ran off.

"He looked really upset." Jetfire said.

Hot shot picked up the message and looked at it. "Hey guys I think we should show this to Red alert." Hot shot said. In the envelop was also a vile of Megatron's energon.

Red alert was still in the middle of research he had found the file he was looking for. Hot shot came into the medical bay with the other Autobots. "What's going on?" Red alert asked.

"I think you should see this." Hot shot said. He gave Red alert the letter.

"How can this prove anything?" Red alert asked.

"This was also in there. there is note on it say do CNA test with it so Megatron can prove he's telling truth." Hot shot said.

"Okay but we need Side swipe for that." Red alert said.

"We better go find him." Jetfire said.

Hot shot found Side swipe hiding in the closet. "Come on Side swipe we need to get you to Red alert o he can do a CNA test." Hot shot said.

Side swipe nodded his head and followed Hot shot.

Once in the medical bay Red alert drew some energon from Side swipe. "Okay time to run a CNA test." Red alert said.

Red alert set up the computer for the CNA test. "Shouldn't you pull up my mother's CNA report?" Side swipe asked.

"Yes I should," Red alert said. He pull up the medical records and there was picture of a femme named Quickstreak.

"Is that your mother?" Hot shot asked.

"Sure is," Side swipe said.

Red alert started the test it began to load.

"What if it is true I don't want to be kicked out of here or be locked in the brig like some criminal." Side swipe said.

"That won't happen Side swipe, you are part of our team and we won't do anything to bring you harm even if you are half Decepticon." Optimus said.

"Okay," Side swipe said.

The other Autobot assured him of that. They wondered if was true how much of Megatron would he have in him? Would he be more like his mother or father?

The computer beeped it had the results. "It's true." Red alert said.

"I don't believe it." Side swipe said.

"I'm sorry Side swipe but the CNA matches so there is no denying it." Red alert said.

Red alert continued to look at the medical profile of Side swipe's mother. "How can this be, Side swipe's mother is suppose to be infertile due an abnormality hard to happen but not impossible. So why did it happen?" Red alert said.

He managed to hack into the Decepticon files. He pulled up Megatron's medical records and profile. "What?!" Red alert shouted.

"What's wrong?" Smokescreen asked.

"Megatron is suppose to be infertile too," Red alert said.

"If both my parents were infertile I shouldn't have been born," Side swipe said.

"Yes apparently Side swipe's birth from two infertile parents is nothing short of a miracle." Red alert said.

"I wonder why my mother never told me." Side swipe said.

"She was probably trying to protect you." Red alert said.

Side swipe didn't know what to think so he sat at the side of a lake to think.

Megatron used a satellite the humans use to find him. "Got to talk to him." Megatron said. Megatron had spent so long searching for Quickstreak. He was wondering why she never told him about Side swipe. He just had to talk to his son.

Side swipe watched as a duck flew away from the lake. Then Megatron appeared. "What do you want?" Side swipe asked.

"I just want to talk." Megatron said.

"Why so you can kill me?' Side swipe asked. "That's probably why mom never told me." he said.

"She never told me either I spent some much time looking for her after that night the two of spent together. I would have taken her to be with me if I knew about you. Before I grew up into the mech you see before you I wanted to be a father more than anything but I learned I probably couldn't become one. But now that I know I have you I want to know you." Megatron said.

"I see," Side swipe said.

"I know your birth was nothing short of a miracle. But after seeing how much the Autobots care about you taking you away just would feel right. I know you are safe with them. That's probably why your mother never told me. Other cons could have hurt you. It's also why she didn't tell you so you wouldn't be rejected by the Autobots. I do want you with me, but I heard a father is suppose to protect his child not put him in danger. So stay with the Autobots I just want what's bet for you." Megatron said.

"But what about you wouldn't the other cons try to take me and bring me to you?" Side swipe asked.

"I know they might try but still I only want what is best for you if the other's knew that you were half Autobot and half Decepticon you would be in danger from both sides. I just want to keep you safe." Megatron said.

"My friends have accepted me for what I am." Side swipe said.

"True because they care about for who you are the inside not what you are, to bad not all transformers are like that. So stay with your friends they will protect you. I'm only telling this because I care," Megatron said.

"But, what should I do if someone does attack me for what I am?" Side swipe asked.

"I think the Autobot in you will make sure you have enough faith in your friends. While the Decepticon in you might guide your fighting instinct. I must go now, farewell my miracle child." Megatron said then warped away.

Side swipe was shocked he didn't know what to say.

At the moon base Megatron sat on his bed. He meant every word he said to Side swipe. He just hoped his newly found son wouldn't be killed or rejected.

Side swipe made it back to the base.

The other's asked him what took him so long. Side swipe told them what had happened. "I don't know if he was trying to get on my good side by lying or being completely honest. So I don't know what to think." Side swipe said.

"Just be cautious about it for now okay until we can use a lie detector on him." Red alert said.

The others agreed.

That night the Autobots went to bed.

Side swipe went to sleep and dreamed about his childhood.

Meanwhile at the moon base Megatron and the other Decepticons were getting some rest.

Megatron found himself dreaming about Quickstreak he saw her go through her pregnancy with Side swipe. Then saw her give birth to him. He saw his child grow up before his optics in his dream. He just wished he had been there.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Family reunion

chapter 4 Family reunion

Side swipe was woke up the next morning thinking about what has happened recently.

Megatron didn't know what to think either. He was sitting on his throne fiddling a metal pole around in his hand. He had a lot on his mind.

"What's with him he has been the same since he found out has he lost it?' Cyclonus asked.

"I don't think so." Demolisher said.

"He must have a lot on his mind." Starscream said.

"I do have a lot on my mind." Megatron said he agreed with Starscream.

"Should we bring the young one here so he can become one of us?" Thrust asked.

"No," Megatron said. "I want him to stay with the ones who have accepted him if I take him to my side I fear all of you or the other Decepticons or Autobots will reject him and kill him." Megatron added.

"But sir, this could be your chance to have someone succeed your will." Thrust said.

"I know that Thrust but I am the leader of the Decepticons and my decision is final! I only want what is best for Side swipe, true I never spent time with him until that talk I had with him yesterday. But in hope of being the father I should be I want Side swipe to be safe. Do you all understand!" Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Demolisher, Wheeljack, Cyclonus and Starscream said.

Thrust heaved a sigh and simply said. "Yes sir."

Megatron now stood outside the base on the surface of the moon. He hoped Side swipe would be alright. He began to wish that Quickstreak was there so he could tell her how much he loved her and learning of his son.

Quickstreak was heading towards earth she had finally reappeared after disappearing. The other Autobots told her Side swipe her son was on earth.

Megatron picked up the signal of the ship. He wondered who it was. He would find out soon.

The ship had landed and Quickstreak was out and began to look for her son. She knew the Autobots' base was nearby. "A car is coming up." Alexis said.

"I wonder who it is," Hot shot said.

"Transform. Quickstreak here on earth permission to come in." Quickstreak said.

"It can't be." Side swipe said.

"Red alert let her in." Optimus said.

Side swipe ran right to his mother and hugged her he was crying. "Mom it's been almost 5 years." Side swipe said.

"I know, but I've come back from captivity from the alien race that held me for research I'm here now." Quickstreak said.

Then Side swipe looked right in eye and got angry and walked off.

"Was it something I said?" Quickstreak asked.

"I think he's a little sore by you not telling him Megatron is his father," Hot shot said.

"How did he or in fact all of you find out?' she asked.

Red alert explained what had happened.

"I'll go talk to him." Quickstreak said.

"Come with me I know where he is." Hot shot said.

Hot shot lead Quickstreak to Side swipe's favorite spot and sure enough he was there.

"I leave and let you two talk." Hot shot said. "But I will be nearby." he said.

Quickstreak sat down next to Side swipe. "How come you never told me?" Side swipe asked.

"I didn't want you to be rejected by the other Autobots even if I went to Megatron and told him you would have been rejected or killed by the other Decepticons even if Megatron tried to stop it. I was also worried what Megatron might say. That night we talked about things and found out we both wanted children but couldn't have any. Then we wound up making love. We were surprised yet unusually happy to see each other when we woke up. Maybe the well of allsparks matched Megatron and I up together. But I don't know if that is true or just in my head. I know for a fact that I gave birth to you and it was nothing short of miracle. I only kept the truth from you because I love you and want ed to protect you. But I know everything will be alright." Quickstreak said.

"I'm sorry for getting all upset mom I just was worried that you didn't want to tell me about my father because that was not fit to be either Autobot or Decepticon." Side swipe said.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea but I love you that is the important thing." Quickstreak said.

"Mom I talked to my father a while back he said he spent a long time looking for you and he said he would have been there for us if he knew. I just hope he is telling the truth." Side swipe said.

"I believe he is." Quickstreak said.

Megatron who had been watching the whole time came out of hiding. "Quickstreak?" he asked in disbelief.

Quickstreak saw Megatron.

"Megatron?" she asked. "It's been a long time." she said.

"I know I spent a long time searching for you I wish you would have told me that I had a son." Megatron said.

"I know I should've but I was worried what the Autobots and Decepticons would say. But I now know I shouldn't have kept it a secret." Quickstreak said.

"Quickstreak you are as beautiful as the day I met you and the night we spent together no doubt this match was made by the well of allsparks." Megatron said. Then he to Quickstreak in her arms and kissed her.

Quickstreak was so happy the broke free from the kiss. "Maybe we should do the PDA later because Side swipe's watching," she said.

"Mom I'm not a little kid!" Side swipe said.

"I know your not," Quickstreak said.

"We both do son," Megatron said.

The two of them then went to Side swipe and threw their arms around him hugging him. The little family was smiling enjoying each others company.

Hot shot didn't do a thing he could see Megatron wasn't going to cause any harm for a first.

"I think I have somethings to discuss with Optimus." Megatron said.

Side swipe was wondering what his father wanted to discuss. He hoped everything would turn out alright.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 things to come

chapter 5 things to come

Megatron headed to the Autobot base so he could talk to Optimus. "Optimus we have much to talk about." Megatron said.

All the Autobots and Decepticons were sitting inside the base. It had been a few hours.

"They sure are taking their sweet time." Demolisher said.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Hot shot said.

Then Optimus and Megatron came out. "The war has been called off a peace treaty has been signed." Optimus said.

"Now I can spend time with my family." Megatron said.

"Megatron we have a wedding to plan for us." Quickstreak said.

"We sure do." Megatron said.

"Do I have a part in the wedding?" Side swipe asked.

"Of course you do, you will be our ring bearer." Quickstreak said. Megatron agreed to this.

Side swipe was so excited what started as something bad became a good thing.

Hot shot and Side swipe were out on drive. "Sure is nice day to be out." Hot shot said.

"I sure is." Side swipe said.

Rock came tumbling down. "Whoa!" Hot shot said. Side swipe transformed and tried to get of the way and got hurt. "Side swipe are you okay?" Hot shot asked.

"My leg, it hurts." Side swipe said.

"Don't worry I'll get you back to the base." Hot shot said and lift the rocks off Side swipe. He had some dents. Hot shot carried Side swipe back to the base.

"What happened?" Quickstreak asked.

"Some rocks came tumbling down on us I'm okay but Side swipe got hit." Hot shot said.

"Mom I'm okay," Side swipe said.

Megatron looked concerned. "How did the those rocks fall they normally don't fall on their own." he said.

Red alert treated Side swipe's injuries. "There that should do it. No serious damages just a broken leg." Red alert said.

"What a relief." Quickstreak said.

Demolisher was at the sight of the accident trying to figure out how it happened. Cyclonus and Blurr were with him. "Hello what's this." Cyclonus said picking up a piece of rock. "Hey guys take a look at this." he said.

Both Demolisher and Blurr took a look. "It looks like these rocks were definitely knocked down on purpose." Blurr said. "We need to show this to Optimus and Megatron." he said.

They showed them the rock.

"The question is why would someone do this." Optimus asked.

"If they harm my son again they will not be able to hide from me!" Megatron said.

"Calm down Megatron no need to lose your cool. We need to find out who did this and stop them. But right now we have your wedding to plan remember?" Optimus said.

"Right, I really need to learn how to control my temper." Megatron said.

Side swipe was getting around by crutches until his leg heals. Finally was the day the cast comes off.

"There we go all done." Red alert said.

Things were looking great. But the threat was still around. It was Thrust he was not happy.

The wedding was still four months away.

Thrust decided enough enough time to make his move he locked on to Megatron and was about to fire. Side swipe saw this. "Dad move!" Side swipe said and pushed his father out of the way and got shot.

"SON!" Megatron said. He gathered his son into his arms. "Get him!" Megatron ordered.

Demolisher held Thrust down while Jetfire locked him in handcuffs.

Side swipe's treatments had begun. He was not looking good. Suddenly he started to glow and the became a beam of light which went into Quickstreak's middle.

Scavenger knew what happened he's seen this before. He explained to the Autobots and Decepticons that Side swipe was going to be born again. "He'll be so cute." Alexis said.

On the wedding day Quickstreak was starting to show. They were so happy. They were even getting things ready for Side swipe to comeback as a sparkling. It was perfect.

Megatron and Quickstreak couldn't wait for it. Megatron was excited he was going to see his son grow up right before his eyes in his rebirth.

To be continued.


End file.
